


Synchronization

by Would_die_for_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons/pseuds/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons
Summary: Bobbi's fingers didn’t stay numb for long. The pain crept in slowly, tingling turned to throbbing turned to immeasurable agony. All she could do was watch as Ward came in every half hour to inch the needles deeper into the soft nail beds that were turning black and blue as they bruised.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Grant Ward, Bobbi Morse & Kara Lynn Palamas, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: January Mission





	Synchronization

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my January Mission Fic for the Winter Wonderland discord server! Not going to lie, I think I finished this over 2 weeks ago and it has been burning a while in my proverbial pocket.
> 
> I would like to take a moment to formally apologise to Daiski for the emotional pain this put her in and would like to clarify that there is some fluff in the works!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobbi's fingers didn’t stay numb for long. The pain crept in slowly, tingling turned to throbbing turned to immeasurable agony. All she could do was watch as Ward came in every half hour to inch the needles deeper into the soft nail beds that were turning black and blue as they bruised. It kept getting worse and worse, she tried biting the insides of her cheeks to stop her from crying out but to no avail. She heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the rusted iron door and couldn’t catch the slight whimper that left her body. The doorknob turned and Bobbi swallowed down any sign of weakness. Hunter was coming to save her. 

It was Kara, equipped with her customary steely look. Bobbi kept chewing her cheeks until a familiar rusty tang met her tongue and mixed with her saliva. She swallowed the blood, starting Kara straight in the eyes as she came closer. She moved almost predatorily, with a malicious intent that was hidden beneath the surface of her elegant gait. She sat before Bobbi, who winced as Kara grasped one of her hands – pulling it up and inspecting the coagulated blood around her nail beds.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” she sneered, pressing her index finger firmly into the centre of Bobbi's ring fingernail. She couldn’t help herself from crying out, the needle digging further and deeper into the soft tissue underneath. Without warning, Kara grabbed the needle and jerked it from her finger, bringing a fresh wave of unbearable pain to the spy; along with a combination of fresh and congealed blood.

Bobbi's vision turned a sickly shade of grey as the world tilted on its cruel axis and the room faded into a muddle of shapes and voices and pain.

<>

Hunter's heart pounded as the building Bobbi was being kept in came into sight. He bent down to tie and untie his shoelaces, calming his nerves.

What if she wasn’t there?

What if she had never been there?

What if she was-

No.

Hunter could hardly bear the thought of living in a world without her. She was alive – he could feel their hearts beating in sync.

“Don’t die out there Bob.” he muttered under his breath.

<>

Voices slurred together.

The pain was an unfathomable burning, drowning her from the inside.

She took a hitched breath in as the arms carrying her jostled her knee.

As Bobbi's eyes opened, she saw another rusted door, but it didn’t look like the one in the room she was in before. 

Suddenly they came to a stop, and she was tipped onto a cold metal chair. She tried to struggle but was too weak to do anything but sit there defenceless.

“Open.” a familiar voice drawled, waving a red piece of cloth in front of Bobbi's mouth. She gave him an arduous stare, clenching her jaw despite the shooting pain it sent to her head.

Ward pinched her nose in between his thumb and forefinger, sending her head flying back and hitting the base of her skull on the back of the chair. Bobbi held on to her precious breath of air for as long as she could – until her lungs started burning and every instinct in her body was telling her to breathe. She couldn’t help it. She gasped in a gulp of oxygen, gagging as Ward stuffed the cloth in her mouth.

She turned her head to the left to see Kara smirking at something on Bobbi's right side. It was a gun. 

Oh.

She knew this setup well. It was an old motion sensor trick they taught in the Academy. As soon as it detected any movement it would fire, in this case straight at the…

The door.

Pre-emptive guilt hit Bobbi with unperceivable force, Hunter was coming and she felt it with an ache in their synchronized heartbeats. Kara and Ward left the room with a final sickening glance at the gun that was to kill Hunter.

Bobbi struggled with the gag in her mouth, trying to make a single comprehensible sound; but her throat was raw and her lungs were weak and the cloth didn’t budge. Her body writhed in physical and emotional anguish. That was, until, the metal screeched against the concrete floor. 

She could move the chair. 

<>

Hunter followed the patchy trail of dried blood until it led to a rusted metal door. Taking a breath, he placed two calloused fingers over the pulse point in his neck. He flung open the door and was immediately hit by a spray of blood.

“Bobbi!” he screamed, rushing to her.

He raked a shaking hand through her hair and looked around in desperation to quell the relentless flow of blood from her shoulder. Her breathing picked up and her vision span in kaleidoscopic illusions. Faintly, Bobbi heard Hunter pleading with her to stay, but she couldn’t see him. She felt herself being lifted and rushed to the quinjet. She almost heard the rushing of engines. She focused on the one clear sound she could feel – Hunter's erratic heartbeat, no longer matched with her slowing one. Her ears rung with the flatline of her own heartbeat, trying desperately to pull herself back to her body. To her life. To him.

But she couldn’t.

And she didn’t.

And she left him.


End file.
